<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Young by Hhhkel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873953">Forever Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel'>Hhhkel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這樣的時刻——如今已經為數不多的共處時間，果然是他，始終不變的寶藏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Die/Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>被DTS突擊出的零散腦洞，惡俗小甜餅(?)，不過我喜歡XD</p>
<p>BGM：My friend - SPYAIR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZeuf-c8aXI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>離開居酒屋的時候，天早在不知不覺中全黑了，街燈下竄動的人影染上了微醺的氣息。</p><p>雙手插在口袋裡，黑色的口罩隱沒了放鬆的笑意，Die慢悠悠的綴在一行三人的最後方，看著前方一淺一深、一高一矮的兩顆腦袋像被風給吹暈了的蝴蝶，亂竄著左閃右閃，互相踩著彼此的影子，地面上隨著光源拉長而後扭曲的陰影不斷地交錯、重疊。</p><p>「哈！我先踩到了，是你輸了哦やも——」</p><p>...哦？連許久不見到有些懷念的綽號都出現了呢。</p><p>「才沒有。」用力推了把，雙腳併攏跳過去碰的一踩——即使在這個身邊的人都紛紛注重起健康、鍛鍊小有成果的年紀，纖瘦的Shinya還是像記憶中一樣輕易的，把Toshiya給撞後退了兩步。</p><p>雙手甩動保持平衡的某人完全沒有平時耍帥的自覺，而佔了上風的另一位趁勝追擊，較矮的身高竟然在此時發揮作用，Shinya像個橄欖球選手，攔腰撲抱住了Toshiya。</p><p>「…抓，到了。」</p><p>「不算！重來，等等不算，你犯規！」</p><p>氣急敗壞跺腳的Toshiya，加上抱頭無聲笑起來躲避對方搖晃的Shinya——畫面實在太過鮮明有趣，噴笑聲忍不住從Die的鼻息之間洩漏出來。</p><p>兩道目光同步轉了過來，空白的表情有多相似，當事人兩位肯定一點意識都沒有吧。</p><p>「你剛剛，笑了對吧？」酒精最上頭的黑髮青年率先一指，而他身旁金色的腦袋點了點，站姿一如任何時候的端正，控訴的目光卻是相同理直氣壯的幼稚，『就是就是』一般，無聲加註著生動的旁白。</p><p>Die擺擺手，刻意壓抑著喉頭滾動的笑聲而沒有說話，雙眼卻拙劣而毫無掩飾的瞇起。</p><p>「Die，你完了——Shinya，上！」</p><p>等等，忽然就同仇敵愾是鬧哪一齣？</p><p>Die大感不妙，轉身作勢就要跑，長髮隨風輕盈而起，肩頭一輕，溫熱的體溫很快的貼近——纖細卻可怕的力道一下子從後方勒住了他的腹部，「嗚呃、」Die一聲慘叫，扭動著從對方的禁錮中抽出雙臂半舉起，「停！停停停我投降！」他大叫著，剛轉頭，就對上了一雙滿是成就感的目光，黑白分明的眼底像是鋪滿了細碎的星子，亮晶晶的光芒是如此純粹。</p><p> </p><p>看著看著，Die的胸口不自覺就軟和了下來。</p><p> </p><p>——Shinya不說話，自家主唱抓到機會就碎碎念咕噥，怎麼老不說話啊，外星人，不懂他。<br/>
Die常用幾句玩笑附和，卻總想著遺憾，遺憾京竟然沒能夠讀懂——Shinya的情感、Shinya的反應。</p><p>其實不比團內任何誰來的平淡的，Shinya吐露的言語雖然稀少，但他一直都有一雙鮮活明亮的、會說話的眼睛。  </p><p>這樣細緻的觀察心得說出口就有些微妙了，所以他向來都只是附和的笑著。</p><p>剛入夜的街道空蕩蕩的，處於傍晚通勤之間空白的時段，鮮麗的夜晚工作者還沒開始活動，滿面疲憊的上班族也還沒有解放自我，於是此刻，邁開腳步的瞬間，Die終於不需要介意任何人的眼光——</p><p>「嘿！」地一聲，熊抱出其不意箝制住Shinya，Die重新加入長不大的幼稚鬼三人行。</p><p>Shinya來到了他的身邊，街道那端，就剩下了獨自美麗的高大身影。</p><p>Toshiya仰頭哈哈笑，口罩都沒能掩蓋住迴盪街道的笑聲，拍手還不夠過癮似的，三人份喧鬧的聲響一下子就填滿了街道，Die看著Toshiya滿面得意的模樣，多像是扔出樹枝，期待金毛犬將戰利品咬回來的男孩。</p><p>眼角堆起細紋，於是，他也就這麼被感染似的笑了。</p><p>舉起雙手，Die朝Toshiya招呼起「過來」的手勢；對方奔跑著高速迫近，幾乎要飛起來似的，而雙臂中Shinya明亮的髮絲散亂，Die感覺視野裡充滿了晃動的暖意。</p><p>像這樣，渾身從內而外都柔軟了起來，究竟是因為真的上了年紀而容易被觸動，還是夜色所製造的美麗錯覺呢？</p><p>——啊啊。</p><p>但是呢，不管怎麼說。</p><p>肉麻也好，像個真正庸俗的大叔也好。</p><p> </p><p>這樣的時刻——如今已經為數不多的共處時間，果然是他，始終不變的寶藏。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？什麼？」</p><p>「我說——借我靠一下。」</p><p>重說一次放大了音量，Toshiya的手搭上了肩膀，過分冰涼的觸感Die反射性縮了一下，卻沒有任何抗拒的接受了對方纖長手指的觸感，燦爛笑著回頭。</p><p>Toshiya妝容打底到一半，一雙漆黑的眼睛放大的剛好，介於少年氣的陽光與色氣豔冶之間，整個人的氣質隨著動態的角度，微妙的切換著。</p><p>在遇上對方之前，Die無法想像任何人能夠駕馭這樣難以形容的美感，而一旦看見了，眼睛就再也移不開了，怎麼都不膩。</p><p> </p><p>.......是的。</p><p> </p><p>Die很早就認清了自己的本性，直白無可否認的事實。</p><p>——他是，一等一的外貌協會VIP會員。</p><p>更正。</p><p>是超級VIP會員。100%，1000%，徹頭徹尾。</p><p>眼下，對於Toshiya敲著自己的肩膀玩，甚至整個人趴了上來使勁推、百無聊賴的行為，Die一點反抗的意識都沒有。</p><p>顏值就是正義，萬歲——此時此刻，他一如既往輕鬆的想到，心裡頭喜滋滋的冒泡。撐開自己的左眼揉暈了眼線，Die卻不實分神留意著身後(身上)的Toshiya——是說啊，平時總是多話的狠了，今天卻意外除了意義不明的哼唧嘆氣，什麼也沒說。</p><p>Die其實知道的，對方這樣的「反常」是怎麼回事。</p><p>像這樣沐浴在Toshiya的親近與關注之中非常享受，但Die也認清事實，這是非常稀缺的福利，可不會隨便就像餡餅一樣砸到自己頭上。</p><p>當然，平日的景象也不遑多讓的養眼就是了。</p><p>不論哪個，他都沒有損失，現在這樣被依賴著黏著耍賴，或是像平常，遠遠看著Toshiya和Shinya打鬧捉弄(折磨?)彼此，拿鼓棒互戳、掀裙子、繞著休息室追逐成一團被經紀人罵，低頭特別委屈似的道歉，卻安分不了幾分鐘，又開始無聊的互相抓起手——</p><p>他就喜歡這樣，這倆的長相身材全都精準踩在他的審美點上頭，所以不管發生什麼他都能夠照單全收一口吞下，連同製造混亂的噪音干擾一起，全都是享受。</p><p>…怎麼說呢，甜蜜的負荷？</p><p>這樣的想法浮現在腦中，Die自己都覺得惡寒，偏偏擺在眼前的事實就是如此——啊啊，這倆傢伙真的超級可愛，胸口都要揪緊的可愛的不得了，不管是Toshiya少年氣的嗓音，鼻間會皺成一團的燦爛笑容，還是Shinya，近乎色氣、喘息似的氣音，還有纖細的看來會一折就斷的柔弱感，一點道理都沒有，全部都堪稱完美。</p><p>所以，就算這兩人打鬧不休的程度和頻率令人懷疑人生，他卻絲毫沒有要干預，沒有仗著年齡差教訓對方的意思，甚至每天就這樣撐下巴看，就這麼直勾勾的看到被薰調侃，然後敷衍的打哈哈揮手「沒有沒有我發呆呢」帶過——</p><p>然後，轉頭光明正大繼續盯著。</p><p> </p><p>......哎呀，沒救了呢。 </p><p> </p><p>不過那又怎樣呢，多美好啊。</p><p>平時工作他可是投入了十二萬分的力氣，日夜顛倒的緊湊行程裡，就算有那麼一點兒癡漢的嫌疑，當是一點犒賞自我的福利也不為過吧？Die毫無反省心的想到，心裏還稍微可惜著今天沒有慣常的打鬧戲碼可看了。</p><p>此時，Toshiya正不甘寂寞的撈著一把紅髮編麻花玩，Die放下手中的眼線筆，騰出手拍了拍Toshiya示意對方起來，才將被對方捲毛躁了的頭髮順了順——</p><p>說起來啊。</p><p>「公主殿下」截至今日，今時，已經把Toshiya當空氣人放置了足有三天整。</p><p>三天前，兩人之間幼稚的踩腳遊戲導致了「重大事故」，Shinya心愛的裙子的一角被Toshiya啪嘰踩撕裂了，在Toshiya睜大眼不可置信的震驚視線中，Shinya兇狠的反咬了Toshiya一口——對，就咬了，快狠準——甩頭就走。</p><p>從那天起，Toshiya就變成了Shinya世界裡的透明人。</p><p>而這也正是間接導致了Toshiya目前生無可戀賴在Die背上的原因。  </p><p>稍微有點可憐...嗎？</p><p>其實有時候Die會暗自想，對方是不是有些肌膚飢渴症之類的，才總是仗著Shinya不太會反抗的個性，繞著打轉東摸西碰，不過也可能只是雄性本能吧？因為說起捉弄什麼的，自己也前科累累，實在沒資格說嘴——Die不負責任地想著，Shinya柔弱又好戳，就算靜靜的坐在那裡，也會讓本性裡的征服欲欺負欲佔有欲通通暴漲，獲得滿足。</p><p>平時不爆發的人，一但惹毛了可是非常恐怖的，這是眾所週知的事實。</p><p>難哄，比女朋友還難哄，在Die看來，Shinya就是這麼決絕頑固的架勢，說真的要是Toshiya就這麼被冰封冷凍到天荒地老也不令人驚訝。</p><p>這傢伙腦袋很大部分大概都是石頭做的吧？雖然Shinya各種程度上好像佔了弱勢，實際上，卻好像總是出其不意的，就把另外一隻精神打擊到重傷......</p><p>Die瞥了一眼身後空虛失落過於明顯的某人。</p><p>嗯...到底該怎麼辦好呢？</p><p>向後仰，Die將腦袋擱在Toshiya的肩膀上，閉上眼。慣性撒嬌、又或者眷戀人體溫度的Toshiya很快像是樹懶一樣整個人環了上來，感覺真的非常非常寂寞的樣子。</p><p>啊啊，果然還是想看他們和好啊。</p><p>雖然這與平時自己的作風不符，他想，稍微有些太過認真了，為了與自身並不相關的事情煩惱什麼的。</p><p>可是有什麼辦法呢？</p><p>讓人實在忍不下心教訓，毫無悔意、高貴舔手的奶貓，以及繞著貓咪打轉咬尾巴獻殷勤，卻被無情甩了貓拳的幼犬，如果這樣形容誰就都能明白了，對吧？哪個都無法偏袒、哪個都讓人失去理智，尤其是，呼喚的時候啊，兩人一齊轉頭，睜大了濕漉漉無辜的眼睛，委屈的互相指著彼此，「才不是我的錯！」「是他！」，爭取著自己選邊站什麼的——</p><p> </p><p>太可愛了。</p><p> </p><p>現在也是，Shinya雖然一直在角落扣扣敲著練習盤，每次自己和Toshiya說了什麼，卻都會自以為神不知鬼不覺的，透過瀏海偷看——看，又來了又來了，就像這樣。</p><p>所以，絕對不是膚淺，這樣的畫面，任誰都沒有免疫力的，絕對。</p><p>Die甩甩頭舒了一口氣，腦內的畫面稍微有些浮想聯翩的暴衝，聽到Toshiya被自己的頭髮摩挲發癢的輕呼聲才終於回神，Die將桌上擱置的化妝品蓋蓋上，一個一個咻地準確扔進化妝包裡，毫無珍惜的意思，甚至像是投了三分球似的高叫一聲憑空揮拳，Toshiya措手不及差點兒被撞了下來，聒噪的在他耳邊抗議，雙臂自然收得緊......</p><p>Die猛地暴起抓住Toshiya的手臂，將整個人都給帶起左右晃了晃。</p><p>「Die，你勒太緊啦！嗚呃——」這麼哇哇叫著，Toshiya的身體卻違反了言語的反身往Die倚靠的更緊了些。</p><p>Shinya像是糧食被收走的貓，咻地抬起頭，眼神銳利，上了口紅的嘴唇不服氣似的都噘了起來。</p><p>計畫通！</p><p>Die哈哈大笑，心裡頭想著，果然——還是試試看能為他們做點什麼吧？</p><p>面對Shinya和Toshiya，自己就像忽然理智垂直下降，愛寵物成癡的主人面對寵物用品出清特賣一樣——或許哪天，真的會心甘情願做出自己也會嚇一跳的事情也說不定。</p><p>Die稍微有些替自己的未來感到憂慮，卻絲毫沒有要挽回脫韁狂奔的理智的意思。</p><p>因為，這感覺太好了嘛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不過，說真的，心甘情願這種事啊......</p><p>「Die!!!!!」</p><p>「 Dieさん、不、好了！」</p><p>從走廊兩端遠遠狂奔而來一前一後的兩道身影讓Die一瞬間大感不妙，每次闖禍了，就會第一個跑向他——</p><p>「咦？什麼、什麼不好了？先說不要靠近我哦，你們該不會又碰了什麼不乾不淨的東西吧？」</p><p>剛下樓買飲料回來，身上還帶著冷風的涼意，Die警惕的後退一步，兩個人急剎車停在他面前，眼巴巴欲言又止的看著，逐漸染上祈求的意味，一秒，兩秒——</p><p>「啊啊啊好啦，到底幹嘛？你們又做了什麼！？說！」</p><p>三秒就放棄了掙扎，Die手掌插進紅髮裡扒的亂糟糟的，胡亂大叫著原地蹲下。</p><p>拿他們沒轍。</p><p> </p><p>唉。</p><p> </p><p>Die仰頭看著兩隻彷彿頭頂長角的惡魔雙子，總是在到處惹麻煩，生無可戀的就等著聽兩人到底幹了什麼好事。</p><p>「Die你聽我說，這次真的不是我，是Shinya倒立把牆上踢出一個洞！」</p><p>倒...倒立？？？誰？Shinya？？</p><p>「亂講，明明是Toshiya說要試的，我只是剛好——」</p><p>「那我也只是說啊，我又沒有命令你，而且本來誰知道牆壁是空心的，偷工減料！完了完了井上發現絕對會發瘋——」</p><p>「才不會，又不是他的牆，所以說，不會生氣，沒有那麼嚴重，是你太誇張了。」Shinya不以為然的撇頭。</p><p>「Shinya才是危機感太低好嗎！啊，我知道反正到時候你肯定會說『是Toshiya，我看到了』這樣吧，把責任全部推給我，然後井上就會信你，你總是裝乖，可惡太狡猾了！」</p><p>「就說了，井上、和我每天早上等Toshiya等到、一整捲專輯都聽完，他都沒生氣所以才不會的，我還先生氣呢、」</p><p>「那不一樣，要賠錢的話事情絕對不會那麼輕易——」</p><p>兩個人像是忘記話和Die說到了一半，互相推搡著爭論起來，Die還處於『倒立』和『Shinya』這兩個詞可以併排著出現的震驚之中——到底是什麼可怕的畫面來著？？</p><p>他的目光快速往下掃。<br/>
是說...Shinya現在......還穿著，剛才拍攝時的，短裙吧。</p><p>那麼比起「可怕」，嗯......他搓了搓下巴，心裡合理懷疑起某個人的動機。</p><p>「所以我說，否認就好了，他又不知道， 說不定以為哪個工讀生、搬道具敲到。或是牆壁自己破了，本來就在那。」</p><p>「Shinya，不是我說，你當他是傻嗎。而且，如果給工作人員惹麻煩不是更糟糕，就算想那樣也不行，」Toshiya焦慮似的抹了把額頭，「我們跟那誰說過要借用那裡吧，所以絕對、一下就猜到不是我們，就是......」</p><p>「那就被罵算了。放空，放輕鬆，聽完就沒事了。」</p><p>「才不要！我又不是學生，好不容易都畢業了還要被罵什麼的，我拒絕！」 Toshiya這才突然想起了還有某人的存在似的，旋風轉身，微微駝背，拉起Die的雙手，低頭迫切的說，「Die幫我們想想辦法吧！還是你聰明，好不好？好不好？看是藏起來還是怎麼矇過都好，拜託......」</p><p>眼神快速一晃， Toshiya用手肘撞了下Shinya，Shinya這才慢吞吞、心不甘情不願的也合了掌，不過比起『拜託』什麼的，Die總覺得他那副搞不太清楚狀況的眼神，更像是小動物新學把戲時，觀察主人反應的模樣，『這樣做對嗎？』——目光代替言語。</p><p>「好不好？好不好嘛——」Toshiya抓著他的手晃起來，Die再清楚不過了，下一步對方就要開啟耍賴祈求模式花式拍馬屁猛誇，這傢伙，有時候就是這麼不可理喻，讓人哭笑不得啊。</p><p>Die深呼吸口氣，「總之你先放開我，暈死了——」</p><p>「抱歉抱歉，」聞言，Toshiya像是手上裝彈簧似的瞬間鬆手，又不死心地補上，「那，現在，拜託？」</p><p>「......也不是不行。」</p><p>真的？  Toshiya 睜大雙眼，Shinya也默默湊近。</p><p>「嗯。總之...唉，總之先帶我過去吧。『案發現場』在哪？」說到某四個字的時候，大寫強調了無奈。</p><p>而這時Shinya抓住他另一邊的手，面朝著Die，重心放在後腳跟上，輕輕向前扯。</p><p> </p><p>唔......</p><p>好吧。原諒你。</p><p> </p><p>Die一秒就投降，左右手各拽著兩隻麻煩搗亂的神奇生物，往災難爆發處逐漸靠近。</p><p>「……」</p><p>而真正看到牆上人頭高的破洞時，Die失語了，轉頭望向不知怎麼還能夠一臉期待看著自己的罪魁禍首們，拇指朝後一指，「你們覺得這看起來還像有救的樣子嗎？」</p><p>點點頭，點點頭。</p><p> </p><p>還給我點頭？！</p><p> </p><p>不止，Toshiya甚至像瞬間鬆脫了神經，剛才的緊張感都是錯覺，一派天真的說，「沒問題的，只要是Die一定有辦法！」</p><p>「…謝謝？」Die猛抓著頭，煩惱的往前靠近些，對方的信任並沒有讓他變得比較輕鬆，他皺眉用食指戳了戳邊角破碎的凹洞，白花花的殘片因此掉得更兇，Die趕緊收手。</p><p>左右張望了起來，他開始繞著室內打轉四處搜索工具材料，暫時沒空顧及身後點綴的兩條尾巴。</p><p>「嘶，那這樣呢？」有點不負責任的隨手撕下室內重複張貼的宣傳海報，摳下來的時候原本的位置留下難看的膠與碎紙，不過此刻他顧不了那麼多——將突起破碎的地方用指甲用力搓掉，直接將海報按在破洞上，放平。</p><p>總之，含混過去吧。</p><p>三個人仰頭看著，又不約而同的轉向彼此，默契點頭。 </p><p>「膠帶。」還沒說完，Shinya已經自動自發的從角落的紙箱堆裡撈出膠帶卷，走到雙手還按在牆上的Die身邊。</p><p>「剪刀。」</p><p>「用咬的就行啦。」</p><p>「你不會吃到膠嗎——」</p><p>「凹誒我誒問題的我凹厲害——！」從Shinya手中一把奪過膠帶卷的某人，口齒不清晰，比了個ok的手勢，趴嚓清脆的聲音反覆幾次，Shinya的手臂上就被甩上四條意外平整的膠帶條。</p><p>Shinya沈默了兩秒，似乎認真衡量了現在不是發作的時候，默默地重新走回Die身邊，「嗯。」的一聲，伸出手臂。<br/>
踮腳將最高處也貼得平整，撕下最後一條透明膠帶時，Die忽然反握了把Shinya纖細的手臂，一臉壞笑，上下晃了晃。 </p><p>「哎呀，好乖，握手手啊？」  </p><p>「……？」</p><p>Shinya沒有反應過來，仰頭困惑地看著他。  </p><p>「好乖好乖。之後不可以再亂破壞東西哦。」Die摸摸他的頭，而這般熟悉的口吻，終於遲遲的令Shinya意識到了什麼，眼睛赫然睜大， 後退了一步，又後退了一步，不可置信Die竟然用對訓練狗狗的方式對待自己。</p><p>張開嘴，卻只有微弱的聽不清的氣音溜了出來，Shinya嘗試了半晌無果，忽然猛地一踩腳，氣勢洶洶轉頭推了Toshiya一把，力氣之大，整個人都被他平行挪移了三步。</p><p>「都是你的錯！」一看就是惱羞成怒啊，Die慈祥微笑的想著，對於自己製造的混亂全然事不關己。</p><p>「我？又我了！」</p><p>Shinya撒手不管，雙手抱胸跑開了，不用看，Die就知道對方小脾氣又發作了，大概...又要不理人了。</p><p> </p><p>啊。</p><p>糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>他好像......把情況弄的更糟了...？</p><p>Die心虛的乾笑著看了一眼Toshiya，對方還沒有從衝擊中回神，定格在原地愣愣看著早跑沒人的門口。</p><p>原本還想說這兩人又玩在一起是和好了，結果一忙就甩到腦後忘記節制，他這是...不小心搞砸了嗎？</p><p>比起自己這時成為幫兇毀屍滅跡破壞犯案現場，可能會（一定會）因此連帶責任惹上麻煩，他更在意的是這個。</p><p>Die焦慮的抓亂豔紅豎起的頭髮。</p><p>呃，該怎麼辦才好啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Toshiya呢。」</p><p>冷戰第十天，已經不是單方面拒絕這樣簡單的事情了。</p><p>Die眼睜睜看著，Toshiya被Shinya的脾氣戳中了神經，開始展現原不良少年本性惡劣的一面，行跡上雖然沒有改變，依舊堅持不懈的捉弄著，卻帶上了真正惡劣下流的味道，Shinya心情更因此糟成一團，整個人的氣場降至絕對冰封的零度，不理不睬的對象人數不斷增加，Toshiya理所當然一次也沒從黑名單裡被放出來，如此惡性循環。  </p><p>連搬出Shinya怕的薰都不管用，Die都要絕望兩人之間這樣的毫無意義的拉鋸要無限延伸沒個頭，卻沒想到發生了意外的插曲。</p><p>外縣的公演，抵達當天總是操心勞力的團長就「陣亡」了，發燒請假窩在房間裡，好在前兩天只是彩排與場地準備，薰的身體也足夠堅韌，第二天就復活上工。</p><p>身體就是「樂器」本身，最要緊的主唱被工作人員團團保護起來，隔離得遠遠的，Die和Shinya倒是沒什麼人管，晚上還能自由地跑出去打雪仗——準確來說，是他拿雪丟Shinya，Shinya嫌棄他幼稚。</p><p>倒也沒什麼，他和Shinya畢竟都是健康寶寶，可惜，另外某人就沒那麼幸運了。</p><p>每年冬天都固定大病與小病來回反覆的Toshiya，毫無意外在薰復工的當天就宣告中標，直接躺平。   </p><p>這可是，輪流下崗的節奏啊。</p><p>而在那之上，Die更在意的是......</p><p> </p><p>不知道是否相關，又或者只是巧合。</p><p> </p><p>昨天最後看到「健康」狀態的Toshiya，是在打完雪仗（丟完Shinya）之後，兩人狼狽兮兮回到旅館大廳的時候。</p><p>不知道一個人在大廳的沙發上等了多久，遠遠看到Die和Shinya，Toshiya就這麼默默地起身走了過來，難得面無表情的，將一只粉色少女花樣的袋子不由分說地塞進Shinya的懷裡，不發一語轉身就走。</p><p>而Shinya當著Die的面就拆開了塑膠包裝，裏頭堆疊整齊的，是一切紛爭的源頭，那件被踩壞的、裝飾碎掉縫不回去的裙子。</p><p>Die有些驚訝，側頭看了看Shinya，當時對方一動也不動的低著頭，看不清表情。</p><p>雖然事到如今焦點都模糊了，但Die始終記得當初Shinya之所以會那麼的生氣，是因為這件裙子非常的稀缺難買，非常難買，是當初巡迴時到了某個偏僻地方的在地小店買的，Toshiya這是...趁著團長陣亡、全員只剩半天工的時間，轉車找到了專賣店嗎？ </p><p>那既然都做了，為什麼不趁機再多推一把，例如死皮賴臉一些也好——說不定就萬事解決了呢？Toshiya平時不是會在小事上拘泥脾氣的人，Die知道對方有著自我一套的小聰明與做事的手腕，不過，現在回想對方的異樣，或許那時就身體不舒服了吧？</p><p>也可能是因為亂跑才沒能挺住，吹風著涼的呢？</p><p>唔，總之，這一切發生的令人措手不及就是了。</p><p>不管是對整個樂團而言，還是，個人層面來說。</p><p> </p><p>尤其是某鼓手，影響，非常重大啊。</p><p> </p><p>Die悄悄觀察著，他知道Shinya要是遇上了並非自己計劃好的事情，就會焦躁不安，甚至用力過猛固執硬脾氣起來，好比當初意外失去了最喜歡的衣著那樣。</p><p>就像是...只准自己湊上去討摸，不准別人亂碰的雙標貓咪？只有自己說的算，別人不行打亂自己？</p><p>Die想，即使在這種時候，自己今天也依舊100%發揮，透過堅實的濾鏡看到了滿心滿眼的可愛。</p><p>此刻，本該承接Shinya怒氣的人擅自缺席了， 而怒氣的「原因」也在昨天被抹消，Shinya原地茫然地打轉了起來，鼓棒有些過於激烈的揮著，劃破空氣的聲響不時傳來，像是手中拿著的不是演奏工具，而是什麼自我防衛的武器似的。</p><p>公主、大小姐脾氣、任性。</p><p>前幾天，Toshiya這麼毫不留情的譏笑對方，把人惹的更毛，但Die看著如今Shinya這副迷失的模樣，忽然就覺得，這或許是對方下意識追求而縱容的結果也說不定。</p><p>放任著，火上加油的，愈演愈烈。</p><p>只有自己能夠承接起的脾氣，被需要的感覺，什——麼的。</p><p>Die吐舌，扔掉了有些可怕的想法。</p><p>想了想，實在看不下去Shinya一個人要晃出分身一樣的高速打轉，佔據整個休息室一樣到處遊蕩，他挪動位置，拍了拍自己身旁沙發的空位。</p><p>「來，你過來，這樣等下還沒試音就累了，過來坐好。」 </p><p>「不要。我不要一個人跟Die擠在一起。」Shinya一口回絕，Die臉上因此露出某種極其微妙、卻毫不意外的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>哎呀。</p><p> </p><p>反過來說，這句話就是『我只接受坐Toshiya身邊』，對吧。對吧？畢竟在鬧翻之前，這兩人可是每次都不嫌沒有個人空間、要成為連體嬰似的黏著坐在一起啊。</p><p>Die輕鬆地想著，要是Toshiya本人在這兒，聽到說不定會感動哭——咳咳，開玩笑的。Die用拳頭遮了一下笑容，畢竟Shinya是會面無表情地惱羞成怒的個性，再刺激到就不好了。</p><p>其實，不說Toshiya的溺愛騷擾式關切有什麼問題，Die覺得像這樣被嫌棄了卻還滿心愉悅、覺得對方可愛的自己，或許更糟糕還說不定，好聽點說是貓奴晚期患者，難聽點大概是癡那個什麼的，漢那個什麼的。</p><p>咳咳。</p><p>當然，說只有貓就太偏心了，他可是很博愛的！</p><p>例如今天缺席躺平的某只大型犬，他也是真情實感的掛心著的，真的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「喂喂——稍微慢點啊，你走、太快了，呼，好冷，臉好痛，風好大呸呸、吃到雪了——」</p><p>Die一面碎念一面慢吞吞地前進，哆嗦著，脖子在大外套裡縮到都不見了，眼睛瞇成縫隙，吃力的看著Shinya高速移動的背影。</p><p>正前方，Shinya正踩著殺氣四溢的步伐，啪擦啪擦的沿路踩爛路面淤積的雪泥，什麼也阻擋不了他似的，人一米七氣勢卻有兩米八。</p><p>「Die愛抱怨就不要跟。我自己回去。」</p><p>脾氣可壞了，可是......</p><p>「不行，」Die笑著一口回絕，「你這麼可愛，一個人走夜路太危險了。要是被變態上下其手了怎麼辦？」沒臉沒皮的說出這種話，本身才像個最可疑的傢伙吧？Die這麼想著，心態輕鬆的快步向前。</p><p>——然後就發現了Shinya絕對是故意的，只用決絕的背影回應自己，兩人的間距再次拉開。 </p><p>「真無情啊——」</p><p>「聽不懂你在說什麼。」</p><p>「切，此地無銀三百兩？」Die無恥的笑了起來，直接戳破對方，仗著身高的優勢，長腿大跨了幾步，就輕鬆攬住了自家鼓手的肩頭，Shinya意外的沒有掙扎，固執的目光卻旁若無物的直視前方，嘴唇抿成一條線。</p><p>場地探勘完，工作人員一群人原本是決定一起聚餐的，似乎某間餐廳老闆是誰的熟人，打算招待的樣子，雖然有些遺憾據說非常好吃非常道地的豆腐料理，Die此時卻和Shinya脫隊走在回飯店的艱困路程上。</p><p>出發前，薰質疑過就這樣平常的出沒會不會被認出來，但是多虧了自己——Die得意地想——多虧自己使出渾身解數成功說服了對方，這才成功脫隊，就此踏上征途。</p><p>Shinya渾身的氣場都相當緊繃，此刻被Die攬著的肩頭，僵硬的不得了。</p><p>真相終於揭曉，連日以來的冷暴力，原來對當事人雙方來說都造成了精神重傷。</p><p>殺敵一千自損八百啊...這幾天下來呢，口是心非的某人，實際上精神缺乏Toshiya營養素的程度，已經到達了臨界點。</p><p>從旅館的電梯裡出來，Shinya就差飛奔起來了。</p><p>門鈴。</p><p>沒回應？好，立刻開始狂戳。Die幾乎可以清晰看到自家鼓手的腦迴路。</p><p>叮咚叮咚叮叮叮叮叮——「等等Shinya壞了要賠錢的！」Die按住對方試圖制止他以可怕的力氣展開暴行，卻絲毫阻止不了對方失控暴漲的決心；在Shinya的認知世界中，可是擅自被放了鴿子，未經自己允許擅自消失什麼的，完全不能接受，而今天Toshiya的缺席，就完美的化作「碰」一聲引燃一切的爆點。</p><p>「你、放、開、我！」手被抓住了那就用腳踢，Shinya以全副拆門的架勢掙扎向前，四隻揮舞，Die從後方抱住了化身暴走族少女的某人，忽然覺得這比應付醉漢還吃力，就在他生無可戀的想放棄的時候，木頭房門終於「喀噠」一聲，從裡頭打開了。<br/>
兩個人的動作都像是被按了暫停鍵一樣，瞬間定格。</p><p>Die一時分神抓了空，Shinya抓準機會撲向前，門還掛著鏈條而只拉開了條縫，纖細骨感的手指從門框邊緣摳進去，像是哪部恐怖片似的。</p><p>「Toshiya，開門。」</p><p>隱約聽到緩慢挪動的聲音，半晌黑色的碎髮終於露出了邊角，而惺忪腫脹的雙眼一晃而過，又重新隱沒在門的後方。</p><p>門鎖鍊喀噠聲響，反覆嘗試了幾次才終於完全將門給打開來，一片漆黑房內走出的人暴露在走道的光線之下，畏光的用手遮擋，完全搞不清楚狀況。</p><p>「你們？怎麼在這裡...？」</p><p>手抵著嘴輕咳一聲，Toshiya就算一臉不清醒，眼神也下意識快速的瞟向Shinya。</p><p>Shinya則一副這幾天搞放置play的人不是自己的架勢，徑直推開對方走了進去，摸索著打開窗邊的落地燈盞。</p><p>「等、等等——咳！」Toshiya有些慌張的呼喊被一陣咳嗽淹沒，一時換不過氣似的猛搥著自己的胸口。  </p><p>「吃藥了嗎？」Die走上前去，拍了拍對方喘息弓起的背，好一會兒，Toshiya才終於緩過勁。</p><p>「還沒。」Toshiya忽然就縮小了音量，微弱的囁嚅道，「這不是、剛睡醒嗎，我、我睡了一天...你們不來我大概會繼續睡，嗯，總之...」  </p><p>心虛別開視線，又悄悄挪回來偷看Die的反應，Toshiya哆嗦著環抱住自己的雙臂，有些無力的辯解，「反正睡一覺就會好了，薰不也是這樣。」</p><p>Die「哈」地笑了一聲，「你們能一樣嗎？」</p><p>戳了下Toshiya的額頭，按著對方後背的手向上移動，自然的搭到了肩頭，穩住對方發燙的身體，將人往房內帶去，就著Shinya已經拉開被單的床，重新將Toshiya給按回去躺好。     </p><p>「就知道你不靠譜，運動飲料、水、退燒藥都買好了，你有胃口的話還有點小零食，還要什麼儘管說，要做什麼趁現在哦，趁你有兩個可以使喚的人幫你跑腿，多方便啊。」</p><p>「喔、喔......」</p><p>「躺好啦。」 Die指揮，Shinya那頭已經自動自發的將被角細心對齊扎緊，Toshiya迷迷糊糊的躺好了，又咳嗽幾聲，雖然依舊是有些萎靡的樣子，但時間足夠了，終於有了些許遲來的清醒，彷彿終於確定來人不是夢。<br/>
亂糟糟、卻相當有著標誌性的牙齒露了出來，鼻尖皺縮成一團，看來既可愛、又傻氣。也是這時Die才突然發現，竟然有些久違了，Toshiya露出這樣單純的笑容。</p><p>身旁，Shinya撈出了袋子裡的加熱食品就要移動，卻被Die制止了動作。</p><p>「你不要弄，我來吧。到時候又燙到，我們再多個病號就忙不過來啦。」說是『又』，是因為對方真的曾經發生過，拿著熱水壺沒看到小狗絆倒的事情。</p><p>結果想當然是護著狗，崽崽一點事都沒有，人倒是燙傷了。</p><p>Die不想要來個夜間驚魂，一個已經夠他擔心了，兩個可不是要心臟病發。</p><p>「對了，Toshiya。」</p><p>「嗯——？」帶著鼻音，Toshiya今天的嗓音變得格外柔和，像是在撒嬌似的，連帶著讓Die也跟著心情都柔軟了下來。</p><p>「Shinya他今天超——極擔心你的喔。 還敢嫌棄我你知道嗎。『不要——不跟Die坐，我不要Die，Toshiya、Toshiya呢。』你看，是不是很幼稚？都快哭出來了。」Die將嗓音壓了下去，浮誇拙劣的模仿起Shinya，雙手舞動，仰頭哼笑。</p><p>雖然前後兩句是巧妙的時間差嫁接，說是哭出來更是極端的誇飾，但意思上，本質上絕對沒有任何差錯，Shinya是個傲嬌鬼——Die敢用自己的名字保證。</p><p>作為對方今天使喚自己的小小「利息」，還有Toshiya病倒的一點兒慰問禮物，他決定大方洩底。</p><p> </p><p>——而挺好的，眼看效果顯著。</p><p> </p><p>Toshiya眼睛亮起來，原本萎靡的背脊都挺直了，要是人會發光的話，Toshiya現在大概就正在這麼做吧？反觀來說，遭到Die無情「背叛」的另一方不可置信地轉頭。</p><p>你看我我看他他看他再看我，三個人一時都非常忙碌的眼波傳送，誰都沒立刻說話。</p><p>「真的？」 Toshiya嘴角咧開大大的，首先打破微妙興奮的沈默，轉向Shinya。</p><p>「我才沒有、說！」 </p><p>「你看、你看看他，這種答案，」Die咋舌，大手颯爽的一揮，自認超級有說服力的下結論，「很明顯了，那當然是有啦！我還會騙你？」</p><p>Shinya伸手去推Die，讓他有種錯覺自己是被放置在家的貓咪爆擊的可憐主人——Die不客氣的哈哈大笑，Toshiya也跟著呵呵笑了起來，卻不一會兒就開始間歇咳著嗽，趴著整張臉埋進枕頭裡，小腿懸空踢動，雙手拍打床墊，似乎存心要讓Shinya薄薄的臉皮一下子全給揭了，他忽然翻身，大大的敞開手臂。</p><p>「害羞什麼，早說嘛！來，Shinya過來，不要客氣——原來你這麼喜歡Toshiyaさま啊，嘿嘿嘿，本大爺今天大發慈悲，讓你抱、隨便你摸，怎麼樣？過來啊，坐我大腿上——」</p><p>「不。Toshiya變態。」一口氣嘶溜地說完就往反方向跑，卻被Toshiya拽住手臂。</p><p>「為什麼不要？Die都說了，你不是很想我嗎？」</p><p>「...一定會做奇怪的事情。」</p><p>「什麼？光明正大騷擾你？像...這樣？」突襲Shinya的腰。</p><p>「……！」</p><p>「笑啊？不笑？很會忍嘛，不過原來你這麼怕癢啊...」</p><p>Toshiya對於咬緊嘴唇沒有發出聲響的Shinya似乎有些可惜，卻還是全神貫注的注視著，咧嘴笑的更開心了，這時也終於緩下咳嗽的勁。</p><p>Shinya露出了非常獨特的表情。</p><p>「真拿你沒辦法啊，」Toshiya嘆道，忽然換了非常柔和低沈的聲線，沙啞著說話的聲音意外富有磁性，甚至產生了比平時穩重的錯覺。像是傾吐弱音一樣，讓人一時無法抗拒，「過來，好不好，嗯？就當我拜託你。」雖然實際動作上依舊死皮賴臉又強硬，不由分說拽著，直接一把從後方攔腰抱住了纖細的鼓手，將對方困在自己的大腿間，滿足的嘆了口氣。  </p><p>「嘶、」以Shinya的力氣來說，要掙脫其實並不困難，更何況面對的是個病號，只是就在要成功將對方的手指掰開、整個人剝離自己的時候，Toshiya忽然吃痛的叫了一聲，眉心緊皺，渾身抽動了一下。</p><p>Die轉頭，就看到Shinya就像是石化了似的，瞬間反射停下了所有的動作。</p><p>Die停下動作，眯眼觀察了低頭不說話的Toshiya幾眼。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？」Shinya用詢問的眼神看向Die，求助，Die暫時代為發問。</p><p>「沒事，頭...頭有點，痛，你不亂動就、」Toshiya忽然一咬牙又咳了起來，雙臂收緊，Shinya僵成一塊筆直的木頭，一看就知道他被抓的疼了，卻聽話完全不敢亂動，無言盯著Die的眼神開始變得焦慮。</p><p>Die想了想，搖搖頭。</p><p>轉回去繼續查看熱水，慢條斯理的撕開調理包，弄完又摸到了電視遙控器，音量調低，慢吞吞的翻電視台，總之，就是，沒看到。</p><p>如果Shinya是真正的小動物，這時候多半已經開始可憐兮兮的哀鳴了吧，Die又想，就像對著裝死倒地的主人那樣，心碎的被欺騙了感情。</p><p>半晌。終於聽到了接續的聲音。</p><p>「真的很...很難受？」</p><p>「還能假的嗎？啊、」Die移動了下腳步，用眼角餘光偷看一眼，Toshiya騰出一隻手抓緊胸口，很不舒服的樣子。</p><p>...不，你不是頭痛嗎？這樣不行，演技太破爛了啊——才想著，Die卻眼睜睜Shinya就這麼肉眼可見程度的不知所措起來，伸長了脖子，不死心轉頭張望Die的方向——</p><p>『你快幫我。說話。不可以裝死！Die——』</p><p>Die幾乎可以聽見Shinya的心聲，或者說，他那張臉在Die的眼中（濾鏡中），就是大寫著這樣的內容。</p><p>這也有用？！To...toshiya，你很可以啊？試圖用目光悄悄傳遞讚賞，卻很遺憾因為對方浮誇的入戲狀態做不到，Die抿唇死死壓抑住好笑的情緒，繼續裝作什麼也沒發現，跟著電視小聲的夜間新聞開頭胡亂哼著旋律，直到終於覺得差不多了，才裝作漫不經心的樣子，提了一句：「你幫他按摩看看？太陽穴還有後面這邊——」比了下自己的頭顱示意，「試試？」  </p><p>「再不行，看等下藥是不是多半片還是如何，沒事的，不用緊張，這不是有我們都在嘛。」</p><p> 揮揮手，他又轉頭裝忙的拿著紙藥盒查看，撒手不管後方的事情。</p><p> </p><p>——Shinya應該，是乖乖照做了的。</p><p> </p><p>因為，下一秒，Die聽見了某人舒服又有些虛弱的嘆息，「やもちゃん，我想躺著。」</p><p>這樣撒嬌虛弱的語氣，Die想如果對象是自己，絕對一點兒招架能力都沒有，但Shinya的話，就難說了呢？</p><p>搖搖頭甩開雜念，總之還是得讓Toshiya趕緊降溫才行，Die轉身走回去在兩人身邊坐下，拎著塑膠袋一起，掰開幾塊消化餅乾，遞給Toshiya，「先墊胃，熱水壺加熱器太爛，實在他媽有夠慢的。等會兒先吃藥，把你這溫度壓下去。」</p><p>「喔！謝了。唔，」瞥了眼袋子裡有什麼，Toshiya有些驚訝的睜大眼，「你這傢伙意外的大方啊？」</p><p>「啊？什麼意思啊你。」</p><p>吃完了拍拍手弄掉餅乾屑，手指併攏貼到額頭上，像行軍禮一樣，Toshiya踢著腳爽朗的看著Die，「就是那個意思。」</p><p>Die哈了一聲，不以為然，「真是抱歉我就是這麼的英明大方心胸開闊，我這不是一直都罩著你們嗎，哎，叫聲哥哥如何？兄さん，Die兄さん？」</p><p>「是，是，Dieちゃん還差不多，年齡都是虛長，畢竟是個連螃蟹都不會剝的失能人嘛——哎呀？」Die敲了下Toshiya的肩頭，對方順勢軟塌塌的靠到了Shinya身上，咯咯輕笑著，簡直像是喝醉了一樣，「唔唔你們都欺負我。我好冷，這樣剛好，Shinya快幫我取暖——」</p><p>Toshiya笑著閉上眼，用被子把兩人裹成一團，兩小隻一齊消失在Die的視線中，剩下一大球鼓起的被團。  </p><p>被團底下，本來該是挺溫馨親暱的場景吧，Toshiya或許也是這麼期待的，只可惜下一秒，Die就聽見了屬於「ねむねむ博士」不解風情的聲音。  </p><p>「你在發冷，其實身體在發燒很燙的，我們有溫度計，你先起來量一下再睡，不然就吃藥。而且太近了，不要——不要傳染給我——」 </p><p>磨磨蹭蹭的悶聲，小巧的臉從被團後方冒出了半張，Die一看就知道了，Shinya這是用眼神使喚自己呢。</p><p> </p><p>「聽不到聽不到，我有Shinya就夠了，包準藥到病除，明天就生龍活虎滿血復活啦。看我的不用擔心如果不小心傳染了我會好好照顧你——啊好痛！」</p><p>絕對是被打了吧。<br/>
也是，這話挺白目的。Toshiya還真不知道是哪來的自信。</p><p>好在這個空間裡還有兩個正常理性人，Die無語的轉頭去翻找塑料袋，心想著還是趕快退燒得好，不然的話——</p><p>「不可以。缺乏醫學常識，會燒壞的，Toshiya已經不太聰明了，還要變得更笨嗎。」哦？Shinya跟自己真是心有靈犀，Die笑了笑。</p><p>「好過份！ 我都是病患了，你還這樣打擊我，不怕加重病情嗎？我們要樂觀，樂觀。」</p><p>「一整天都不吃藥，放棄照顧自己的人沒有發言權。精神療法，是假的哦。」冷靜的平淡的嗓音有著安定人心的力量，如果以這個角度來看，對於Toshiya來說，Die覺得精神療法倒也不一定無效？</p><p> 「喀噠」，開關彈起的聲音捕捉了他注意力，Die從床上一躍而起，走回吧台打開熱水壺看了眼，細心確認熱氣冒出，機器沒有壞掉，這才拿起一只玻璃杯，搗鼓著開始準備。</p><p>一邊也有一搭沒一搭聽著後方兩人慢吞吞的對話，Die感到有些新奇——信嗎？Shinya竟然像個大人似的教訓Toshiya，每次病了也死不肯去醫院的人究竟是誰啊。果然是雙標的貓科動物——絕對是這樣。</p><p>收拾完畢，Die又重新回到床前，Shinya注意到了來人，靈巧的在Toshiya的鉗制之下翻身，接過Die遞來裝著溫水的玻璃杯還有錫箔塑膠包裝的藥片。 </p><p>「諾。」Shinya轉手就將東西往背對裝死的Toshiya推去。</p><p>「好苦， 我不要。」Toshiya撇頭拒絕，難得任性，卻很遺憾沒有嚐到任何甜頭，甚至連撒嬌的機會都沒有，下一秒，頭髮被往後拉扯，「嗚呃？ Shinya、你在幹什唔唔唔！」</p><p>簡單暴力的解決辦法，玻璃杯「扣！」地放到床頭櫃上，Shinya直接將四隻手指併攏就往Toshiya說話半開的嘴不由分說往裡塞，Die——Die忽然意識到，他好像，認得這個動作。</p><p>以前爺爺家的土狗有時玩瘋了會咬人，下嘴也不重，就是難掙脫，爺爺那時就像這樣，反向把手往裡推，出其不意的狀態下，動物的生理反應原來...都一樣，啊。</p><p>眼看著Toshiya噁了一聲嘴巴反射性的張開，趁著這個一半開口的時機，下顎關節被Shinya按住無法輕易闔上，Die傻眼的看著，對於Shinya超乎尋常的認知又提升了一個問號的境界。</p><p>這個，跟Toshiya想像的溫柔對待什麼的，誘哄啊餵藥啊什麼的，絕對絕對，不一樣。</p><p>「我，」Shinya靜靜的開口，語氣卻顯而易見有些得意的味道，「有好多酷、刑方式，所以，省力氣自己聽話，不然我就要，動手了哦。」</p><p>Shinya舉起雙手，張開十指，齜牙咧嘴的，似乎是想要做出威嚇猙獰的模樣，卻毫無自知失敗了，看起來像是小孩子學卡通裡的暴龍張牙舞爪，幼稚可愛的很。</p><p>Toshiya神情魔幻，默默地轉頭摸到床頭櫃的水杯和藥片，又默默地吞掉了，在Shinya緊迫盯人的目光中，心不甘情不願的張嘴吐出舌頭「啊——」了一聲。</p><p>檢查對方都吞下去了，Shinya安靜的點點頭，舉起手似乎想說什麼，這時卻才忽然意識到手指全都濕掉了，眉宇因此皺成一團，抓著被子抹了抹 ，又嫌棄的拍拍手撢掉毛絮，都乾淨了，這才滿意的伸手摸摸Toshiya的頭，「做得很好。」</p><p>這是，拙劣的模仿呢，Die有趣的想著，某人自己不喜歡，或許就認為是「懲罰」吧？但很遺憾，接受摸摸的另一方卻非常吃這一套，看，整個都幸福的卡機了，嘿嘿傻笑著什麼都說不出來，剛才被手指塞嘴巴的陰影都忘記了吧...Die想，真是個簡單好懂的人。</p><p>不過同時，他心裡的一角，也明鏡似的清楚Shinya有多不解風情，所以稍微也有些......</p><p>「薰和Die和京的煙味都比你重，我困擾。趕快退燒，回來坐我旁邊。」Shinya自作主張拍拍Toshiya的胸口，打斷Die的思緒，「——就這樣。Toshiya快睡。」</p><p>Toshiya卻執著的不肯閉眼，目光灼灼，「等一下，等一下，我還有、還有重要的事情......！」</p><p>這麼說完，卻支支吾吾了半天，眼看Shinya的眉毛愈挑愈高，他才一時心急的脫口而出，雙手下意識的捉緊，「Shinya現在原諒我了嗎？已經都不生氣了嗎？」語氣不知道為什麼在期待之餘，又有些小心翼翼，「裙...裙子還合身嗎？我有...買對吧？」</p><p>Shinya被擠得發出掙扎的氣音，「To、shiya抱太、緊了，難受——」，作為回應，Toshiya用臉頰蹭了蹭Shinya柔軟的頭髮，留戀不捨似的緩慢放鬆了力道。</p><p>「不可以趁我睡著偷偷走掉，我會哭哦，真的。」如此，反覆的做著確認，很輕易就能夠聽出話語底層悄悄的、真實存在的脆弱。</p><p>「Shinya…？好不好？答應我。」</p><p>「 ……嗯、嗯。」</p><p>得到了保證，Toshiya舒了口氣，終於渾身都放鬆下來。</p><p>「那太好了，我先稍微睡一下，飯你們先吃沒有關係，我.........」 話都沒說完，音量竟然就這麼逐漸降低，消失了。</p><p>Shinya從被團裡抬起頭，瀏海亂糟糟的翹起來像是長角了似的，Die走過去輕輕幫他撥好；Shinya舒服的瞇眼，手下依然盡責的輕揉著Die早先交代過可以舒緩頭痛的位置，懶洋洋的重新趴了回去，雙手環過睡著的Toshiya，像是摟著最心愛的布偶似的，滿足的抱緊，舉起一根食指，『噓。』抵著唇，又比了比電視機。</p><p>這不是睡得好好的沒有影響嗎——哎，Die苦笑著搖頭，行動上卻非常認命的走回沙發那頭，拿起遙控器，直接關了靜音。</p><p>拿他沒辦法。</p><p>一個人默默吃完了三人份的加熱食品，默默看了無聲的棒球轉播，Die這才查看了眼時間——</p><p>他決定直接打電話叫客房服務。</p><p>他們如今也不再是什麼拮据的菜鳥了嘛，稍微犒賞自己，完全合理。</p><p>也順便讓某個暗示自己小氣的臭小子震驚一下，三份豐盛的晚餐......等下，真不知道他們會有什麼反應呢？這麼想著，Die就感覺到了滿心的迫不及待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待續.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那次以後，Die眼睜睜看著「惡習」的誕生，也學會了什麼叫做得寸進尺，什麼叫做有一就有二就有三， 什麼又叫做「什麼？才沒有姦情，是你的心思骯髒不要污染我們！」</p><p>漫長、日夜顛倒的行程，不時可以在擁擠車廂的一角、後台休息室的沙發上，看到靠在一起，睡得昏天暗地的兩人，根據貝斯手T的說法，正確的解釋叫做：手感好，緩解緊張。</p><p>不要想太多。Toshiya擺著手指，有些油膩的哼著「No no no～」，Die看著便一個白眼扔過去。</p><p>不管怎麼說，某隻叫做やも的生物看來成功被馴服了呢。</p><p>「嗯，とっち噓，不要吵，再睡一下......」</p><p>例如，今天這樣。</p><p>睡覺的時候乖乖讓抱，看起來真的挺舒服的...稍微、有點羨慕啊......正想著，忽然傳來倒抽一口氣的聲音，Die轉頭，正對上Toshiya過分戲劇化驚悚的臉，跟著嚇了一跳。</p><p>「什、什麼？怎麼了？」</p><p>「Die，Die Die Die你聽到了嗎？」Toshiya一陣狂拍他的手臂，「他剛剛，他剛剛叫我とっち了對不對？不是Toshiya、不是『喂那個』、不是Toshiyaさん是とっち...とっち！對吧？快說啊！」</p><p>「夢話...？好像是？」Die愣了一下，點點頭，卻只見Toshiya興沖沖的從沙發上翻身，手長腳長越過還在睡的Shinya，站了起來，差點兒就要撲到Die的身上。</p><p>「哦哦，」Die趕緊把人撈住。</p><p>Toshiya有驚無險捉住Die的上臂，有些歉意的抬頭嘿嘿笑了笑，露出虎牙的笑容很有傳染力，可愛無敵。所以說啊——總是這樣冒冒失失，要是平地起飛，一張好看的帥臉給摔傷就不好了，他拍了對方的手臂一下，「下次小心一點。」</p><p>Toshiya的注意力卻完全不在這之上，眼睛都發亮了，水光閃閃的——</p><p>水光...閃閃......？</p><p>「咦？？？等等、你哭了？咦...？哭什麼啊你，等等等等不是、有什麼好哭的啊 ！」Die瞪大眼睛，連說話都結巴起來，不敢置信自己看到了什麼。</p><p>「我、我也不知道？？不，不是不是，我沒有，這是鼻水——」Toshiya也一副驚訝沒反應過來的樣子，愣了半晌才反應過來低頭吸了下鼻子，用力眨眨眼，才欲蓋彌彰的抬起頭倉促的露出困惑的笑容，過了幾秒，Die忽然噗哧地一聲，按著Toshiya的後腦使勁一陣亂搓。</p><p>「傻。」他說，戲謔的捏了捏對方的臉頰。</p><p>「嗚、好啦。我就是哭了，怎樣，就算是笨蛋也值得，你看看你，你看看你自己，現在都還是Die『さん』呢，還『日安您好』，我這、不是超絕大成就嗎！」Toshiya舉高雙手推開Die的蹂躪，又緊接著露出了滑稽的大大的笑容，翹起大拇指，一臉不太聰明的樣子，惹得Die大大的「嘖」了一聲，作勢要打對方，「欠揍！不會說話就別說了你，真是...」</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈哈哈——」Toshiya摀著腦袋縮了下去，更加欠扁的拉著臉頰吐舌做起鬼臉。</p><p>Die忍不住調侃，「怎樣，你是新手爸爸嗎？兒子學會的第一個字是你的名字很開心嗎？請問——『閣下』您的感想如何？」裝模作樣的抓著空氣麥克風，Die將手湊到Toshiya的下巴下方，Toshiya高叫著『煩不煩啊』，笑著揮開。</p><p>不過這麼說來，Shinya超越老頭層次，更逼近古人的稱呼問候方式，確實......</p><p>「啊，話說要是Shinya是我兒子的話，大概會很刺激吧？話不好好說，講不聽脾氣又壞，絕對整天打屁股。」Toshiya忽然話鋒一轉，手在空中咻咻的左右扇著。</p><p>「咦...打屁股......」Die意味深長的摸了摸下巴，Toshiya氣急用力捶了一下，被他一個彎腰俐落的閃開，『崩』地一聲，順著風的勁頭捻壓到一旁的琴弦，反應速度快的連自己都佩服，「帥吧？像不像那什麼，動漫人物——」憑空隨意揮了揮手比著舞劍的姿勢，這次就沒那麼幸運了，大動作差點兒就把吉他給掃了出去，用腳尖一把撈住下滑的吉他背帶，另一手手忙腳亂的拉扯——『崩崩崩！』兩人驚奇的互看了一眼，時間恰到好處像是卡通的音效似的，忽然同時笑起來。</p><p>「我們在幹嘛？」</p><p>「啊啊問你啊？蠢貨！真是——」</p><p>「你才蠢，我警告你——」</p><p>指著彼此，試圖用最誇張最侮辱人的字眼浮誇攻擊彼此的醜態，又因為那些荒腔走板的形容詞笑的更劇烈，兩人推搡著，吸了笑氣一般，Die笑的都擠出眼淚了，空氣中，一時充滿了歡快的氛圍，像是美式影集裡填充對白填充的笑聲，使勁的，使勁用笑聲掩蓋某種顯而易見的存在，甩開那些都不管的話，好久沒這麼輕鬆獨得鬧上一場了...是啊。Die輕鬆的心想，抹了抹濕潤的眼角。真開心——</p><p>如果不考慮緊跟著蹦地坐起、滿頭亂髮開始攻擊他們的某只生物——</p><p>被兩人吵鬧聲響給轟醒的鼓手該如何順毛，炸裂的爆發起床氣，得用多少點心和遊戲才能把人給哄回來的話。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>「Shinya把水潑我身上了！」</p><p>才剛下飛機，Toshiya就不知道從哪兒冒了出來，碰地從後方一推，迫不急待的告狀。</p><p>「嗯？什麼？」</p><p>Die惺忪著睡眼，一個踉蹌差點向前撲倒。</p><p>深呼吸幾口氣撫平漏拍的心跳，他心累的用手溜過來不及補染、黑紅摻雜的中長髮，順著Toshiya的食指方向，半抬的腿，往下看——</p><p> </p><p>確實，濕了一大塊。</p><p> </p><p>「是不小心的，」Shinya細聲細氣的糾正，雙手抱著反背在前的貓布偶造型後背包，「我道過歉了，而且——」</p><p>「那不是重點，」Toshiya一臉得意似的揮手打斷，Shinya癟嘴，不說話了，一副『我好不容易說話你還打斷』的不平表情。</p><p>「然後...？」半晌誰也沒接話，Die挑眉看著兩人。</p><p>「嗯？」Toshiya還在笑，提起隨身行李箱跟著隊伍往前了些，這才回頭詢問的看了看Die。</p><p>「別跟我說，就這樣？」</p><p>Toshiya『啊』了聲，「對啊？就這樣，很好笑吧！Shinya又用超複雜的句型道歉了哦，我大概八百年沒聽過有人這麼用了，而且你知道嗎？他竟然——」Shinya踩了Toshiya一腳也沒能阻止對方大嘴巴——「竟然跟空服員要了紙巾幫我擦，還不讓我動手，好難得啊Shinya這麼有人情味——」</p><p>人情味...是這麼用的嗎？</p><p>終於過了安檢後，Toshiya扔下行李箱讓大家幫忙看著，一個人匆匆去了廁所。腦袋裡第一個浮現的竟然是這樣的問題，Die無語的看著高大壯碩、此刻卻像個思春少女的某人的背影，嘆了一口氣 。</p><p>這大約是時候嚴重時差的腦袋才真正開始清醒起來，慢速回放起剛剛發生的事，Die直覺想到了什麼，卻甩甩頭，將思緒壓下來。</p><p>忽然感覺到有捨麼扯住了他的袖口，低頭，Shinya正抿嘴笑著仰望自己，眼中閃爍著期待的光芒。</p><p>這兩小傢伙，真是一個一個都不省心，又怎麼了呢？Die知道對方有話想說，卻不會主動開口，於是他決定好心的「戳」了對方一下，拋出橄欖枝。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「Dieさん，你知道嗎？」一秒也沒落下，Shinya一手做成話筒狀，立刻踮起腳伏在Die的耳畔，以悄悄話的音量說道。</p><p>「嗯？」身體不太明顯的晃了晃，竭力平衡Shinya壓上來的重量和另一側單肩背包，Die耐心的沒有催促，也沒有挪開對方的手臂。</p><p>「我是故意的。」停頓。「Toshiya大腿，也有肌肉？怎麼練的呢。為什麼我沒有。」低頭看了看，他伸手扯了扯自己衣服的下擺，「明明我才是鼓手的。嗯...」</p><p>「反正，總之是這樣，不可以告訴他。」搔癢耳際的氣息一下子就離開了，像是錯覺，Shinya向後踏了一步，雙手背在背後，歪著腦袋看著Die，金髮再是燦爛，也沒能掩蓋臉頰漫起興奮的緋紅，Die一時找不到話語。</p><p>「你這是，性騷擾他啊？」</p><p>白目的發言，瞬間被Shinya打槍，「才沒有。Die，思想齷齪。」手指戳了戳Die的胸口，這下Die終於發癢不得已的挪動了些，「他偷吃我的飛機餐。我醒來水果和點心都沒有了。所以活該。我有沒有厲害？」</p><p>像個長不大的小鬼一樣，得意的又靠近過來，Shinya拽起Die防風外套的袖子，一臉求表揚求讚美的樣子，眼中的光芒，就像是剛才——</p><p>......不，睡醒腦子不太清楚，多想了吧？Die故作冷靜地笑著搖了搖頭，眼角擠出些細不自然的笑紋，「是是，最聰明，你最厲害。」</p><p>得到滿意的答案，Shinya點點頭，露出難得的，大大的微笑，「那，Dieさん有沒有，稍微被我迷住一點？」 </p><p> </p><p>有沒有，被我，迷住，一點。<br/>
有沒有被，我，一點？什麼？</p><p> </p><p>Die感覺視線與聽覺像是被棒球棍打碎的映像電極管，都開始冒起了白噪音的雪花片，是他聽錯了，吧？不然怎麼可能？<br/>
張嘴正要說出些什麼確認，「喂，那邊的兩位——我回來了！」</p><p>Toshiya卻不是時候的重新冒了出來，完全沒有必要的，從遠遠那頭就張開雙手高聲宣布，簡直像是電影裡浮誇第一次登陸紐約的鄉巴佬。</p><p>「Toshiya，不行。太土了。」毫不留情的吐槽，Shinya低語，雙手像是海獺一樣的摀住眼睛，緊接著又隨性的鬆開，纖細的手指抵著唇，轉頭對著Die比了個『噓』的手勢，便愉悅的起身離開了，朝著哈哈笑的黑髮高個兒小跳步而去，徒留......俏皮的背影，和原地當機的Die。<br/>
⠀</p><p>⠀<br/>
⠀<br/>
⠀<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>祝Die哥早日康復。<br/>補：結果剛貼完文上推特發現檢查陰性了！！太好了😭 😭 🙏<br/>⠀<br/>⠀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Shinya睡死了。</p><p>廉價塑膠杯倒在一旁，淡黃的液體星星點點的灑在桌上，咚地好大一聲腦門敲到木桌表面人都沒醒來，Die和Toshiya傻眼的對看一眼——這簡直就是個幼稚園兒嘛！上一秒還在對著芝麻綠豆大的破事發脾氣，下一秒體力耗盡撐不住直接斷電。</p><p>不過還真是難得，Shinya喝醉什麼的。</p><p>Die想著，感覺像是十年一見奇景...不，想想還真的是十年一見，上次發生是Toshiya還在穿女裝，他還在用天長地久超強力髮膠的時候呢。 </p><p>Die懷念的笑了笑，又匆促和Toshiya對視了一眼，默契十足的起身，勾肩搭背雙雙往舞池裡跑去；雖然很抱歉，但誰叫夜晚才剛開始呢？既然睡著了，那乖小孩就在邊上等他們吧。相信Shinya會沒事的——想當年某人可是會在喝醉時使出拳法無差別攻擊的呢，Die心有餘悸的摸摸下巴——相信今晚，就算有哪個不長眼的傢伙試圖找碴，在Shinya面前也絕對沒有勝算的。</p><p>「那個啊。Die。」Toshiya的聲音將他拉回神，Die抬眼。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我們手牽這麼緊，是要一起跳舞嗎？哎？好害羞。」Toshiya的嗓音是那麼的低沈，卻一瞬間壓過了震耳欲聾高亢的派對音樂，轟的Die腦袋陷入空白，惡作劇得逞似的，Toshiya擠眉弄眼的笑了笑，濃密美麗的睫毛底下，雙眼不斷映照著霓虹雷射多變的光芒，一閃一閃發亮，「雖然也不是不可以。」</p><p>看著Toshiya用手作成貴婦的扇子、浮誇的在因酒精而發紅的臉頰邊揮了揮，裝腔作勢拋媚眼，Die完全沒辦法思考，緩緩低下頭，這才意識到從剛才走神起，就一直抓著對方忘了鬆開。</p><p>裝了彈簧似的，Die整個人瞬間彈開，突兀的撞上了後頭的人，他又轉頭用英文磕磕絆絆的道歉，又慌慌張張的轉回來，切換了語言繼續結巴。</p><p>「抱、抱歉！」</p><p>「別那麼緊張嘛——嘿嘿，但是啊，」Toshiya握住了他的手腕向前拉，在爆裂的音浪之中傾身湊近，分明身高差不多的，Die卻產生了被壓制的感受，「我說真的，跳嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>酒精熟悉刺鼻的氣息。</p><p> </p><p>Toshiya後退了一步，歪頭微笑，雙手華麗的筆劃了個邀請的姿態，本該是個玩笑的，或許是燈光的錯覺吧，Die卻愣了下才反應過來，匆忙做了個鬼臉，搖頭，「什麼啊，兩個硬邦邦的男人跳起來像什麼樣，去你的。」</p><p>他嬉皮笑臉的推了Toshiya一把。</p><p>「不要這麼見外嘛，」Toshiya順勢後退，又三兩步湊了回來，故作受傷戲劇性地按著胸口，「啊」了一聲，「我還以為你男女通吃，結果竟然這麼傳統？嗯？還是說你怕了？」</p><p>Die無語，「你哪裡亂看來的八卦？我還以為你最受不了鍵盤戰士，什麼鬼，原來你也終於被同化了嗎。」</p><p>Toshiya掏了掏耳朵，「啊？你說什麼？」表情漫不經心，也不知道是不真的沒聽見。</p><p>Die嘆了口氣，別開臉環視著周圍浮動擁擠看不清的人影， 「我說，我們要是被拍到，會開出獨立スレ，爆串哦。」</p><p>視線又回來了。平視的、相仿的高度，這樣的Toshiya，目光上下滑動，像是蛇絲滑難以捕捉，卻分明緊緊糾纏不放——「處處留情、風流不已、大名鼎鼎的搖滾巨星Die不會跳舞？這麼遜？」</p><p>「…你不尷尬嗎？說出這種話。」雙腿僵直，無法挪開分毫，快要中暑似的，他不自在的扇了扇濕透的領口，心想著為什麼尷尬的人是自己來著。</p><p>「有點。」Toshiya卻是如此坦蕩乾脆的承認，「所以說你看到我的努力了嗎？讓我白說了那麼多，到底怎樣？『你自己』是怎麼想？」似笑非笑，台上以外的地方，他罕見的露出了挑釁、攻擊性蠢蠢欲動的一面，「不要顧左右而言他啊，還是——你不敢？」</p><p>冰涼的口吻，火熱的目光，看著這樣陌生的Toshiya，Die感受到了錯置恍惚的困惑，真是奇怪，他在這個當下，忽然找不到一絲一毫曾經覺得這個人可愛的地方了。</p><p>「說什麼蠢話，」Die舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，平定加速發燙的呼吸，「才沒有那回事。」</p><p>「啊，是嗎？」調侃明顯不信的口吻，自信到礙眼了的傢伙、毫無疑問是個男人——</p><p>「跳就跳。」他聽見自己陌生的聲音，乾啞平板的。</p><p>「哦？別這樣嘛，生氣了？」</p><p>「亂講什麼啊，」Die淺笑著揚起下巴，「我脾氣這麼好，你是沒看過我真的生氣的樣子才這麼說。」</p><p> </p><p>是個男人，所以什麼都沒有，兩個男的之間還能發生任何事情不成，既然是這樣，他有什麼好怕的呢？</p><p> </p><p>「但我警告過你了，你可不要到時候又反悔。」</p><p>「我才不會，」Toshiya拍了一下手，像是聽到了什麼天大有趣的笑話，「你才是不要半途開溜啊？」</p><p>……是個男人，絢爛交錯的雷射光之下都不會認錯，卻激起了本該在面對潛在異性對象時、才會隨著欲望而生的血性，捕獵的本能。</p><p>Die壓抑了喉頭的顫抖，興奮的吞嚥，他忽然覺得自己就像是初中生物課本上、稍微聽到可能的獎賞的暗示，就瘋狂隨著本能分泌唾液的狗，兩人腳步相絆、推開擁擠的人群，另一隻手——Toshiya反手向上攤平，啊啊，Toshiya的手，也毫無疑問是屬於男性的大小呢，Die恍惚搭了上去。</p><p>「開始，了哦。」</p><p>強烈節奏的新曲電音降下，雙雙被汗水浸透的掌心相觸的瞬間，他都仍然覺得不真實，寬厚粗糙的，此刻正試圖將他壓制著反轉過來，沒有一點兒女性暗示著仰慕時，刻意交出主權、曖昧不確定的依賴。手。仔細想想，雖然平凡常用，卻是意外親密的地方啊，才想著，Toshiya已經先了一步伸手拽著他，滑入舞池。</p><p>——男步？女步？跳怎麼樣的舞？多認真的跳？要加入多少的隨性才不會顯得過於在乎？舞池裡充斥著互相挑逗、明目張膽性慾的氣味，他們在這之中......</p><p>耳邊傳來Toshiya的笑聲，忽遠忽近，像是羽毛一樣搔不到癢處，一點兒女氣都沒有，不該聯想到的，Die的眼前卻又觸電似的，面對女性時，曾碰過無數次、欲擒故縱的手段畫面回閃。</p><p> </p><p>…...不。</p><p>這時候還在用腦的人，首先就輸了。</p><p> </p><p>Die閉上眼，呼出一口氣，「...怎麼？誰說我不會跳？」踩壓著靴子的鞋跟向前，欲望橫生的所在之處，這是他的主場才對，一但被欲望所吞沒，他沒有輸的可能。</p><p>說是膚淺也好，他的自尊、他的驕傲、通通都不容許那樣的事情發生。</p><p>Overachiever——什麼意思？過度的、過度的追求盡善盡美？這個詞，美巡的策劃者Sam教他的同時——你-就-是-啊——放慢了語速，刻意確認他聽清了的調侃，Die遲遲的認同了確實是這樣的，對的，他是這樣一不做二不休、要就要全部、就要做到完美無缺的個性來著。</p><p>那麼此刻也是。</p><p>他一把攬住Toshiya的腰，太低了，越過了不需言說的共識，越過了兄弟之間的分寸，危險，他知道自己的舉動正叫囂著危險，不管不顧的衝撞著本不該打破的界線。</p><p>紅混著黑、紅色、黑色、黑色，不對，只該有Toshiya半邊長髮與汗濕黑T恤的色彩才對。其他的，通通都礙眼透頂，Die仰頭，將來不及補染的碎髮甩出視線，汗珠隨之乖張的飛離，終於暢通無阻，他瞇著眼睛笑了。</p><p>手感太好，Die幾乎有些留戀，卻還是鬆開了雙手，完美模仿哪對調情的情侶似的，自然地捧住對方的臉，指掌撐開，按著Toshiya臉頰的兩側，此刻，與其說是男女之間憐惜的愛撫輕捧，不如說是制約、緊緊鉗制住了彼此的視線與行動，轟然的貝斯低音落下，Die卻奇異的能夠捕捉到Toshiya呼吸中最最輕微的起伏，不去思考、遵從最原始、本該如此的定律，磁極一般相吸的引力靠近、再靠近一點，放任自己的身體優先於思考行動——濕熱的額頭相抵。</p><p>球形燈的碎光絢爛，髮絲相撚糾纏，閉上眼，眼皮底子卻仍刺穿了色彩，所有的感官都飆升到了極大限，若是此刻、手、頸、胸、身都已成為了一體，環抱周身鼓動著比重低音還震耳欲聾的劇烈心跳，究竟來自於哪一方呢？  </p><p>想也不想，Die的拇指驟然下滑，Toshiya倒抽一口氣，他卻若無所覺，愣愣地任由指尖被引力所緊緊吸住似的、繼續摩挲對方筋與頸根相連的凹陷。</p><p>「是誰怕了啊。啊，現在誰怕了。」他輕聲低語，久久沒有得到回應，才從恍惚的狀態仰頭，Toshiya粗重的呼吸一下子全都噴吐到了Die的臉上，他卻奇異的不覺得噁心，脊椎底層的神經元錯位似的發麻，癢意攀升。</p><p>「腳，起。」Toshiya睜大的雙眼裡，是興奮嗎？Die分不清，只是挪也挪不開的看著，看著，感覺血液的熱度都衝上了臉，他默默點頭。</p><p>明明是半邊長髮那樣獵奇的造型，髮尾掃到脖頸之間的時候，卻瞬間剝奪了Die的呼吸，他大概是瘋了，或者喝多了，或者都是，哪兒都沒有可愛哪兒都沒有幼稚愚蠢的蹤影了，只有臉，依然是那張美麗到令人艷羨令人生恨的臉。</p><p> </p><p>一想到這樣的Toshiya，只有自己，全世界此刻就只有自己一個看見了——</p><p> </p><p>Toshiya忽地拉著Die轉了半圈，位置對調，傾身靠近時、來自他人的推擠讓他們的胸膛四肢碰撞、又一而再再而三的反覆拉開，「分心是不行的哦。」這不是一隻完美的舞蹈，差的遠了，差的可遠了，可是耳畔濕潤的氣息讓Die完全想不到要挑剔，只知道笑，輕飄飄的笑著，滿心滿眼，也同樣只有對方的笑顏。</p><p>收獲難得順心聽話的Toshiya一只，Die很滿意，真的很滿意，其他什麼都可以甩飛不顧，胸口狂跳，興奮的不得了，醍醐灌頂似的一切卻都在這一瞬間變得清晰，是啊，Die想，今夜他們都喝醉了，醉的什麼也分辨不清，終於——終於被他找到了，一個可以放任自己、為所欲為的理由。</p><p>於是像個生澀而大膽的青少年，放縱本能掠奪理性，不知何處而來酥麻的快感像是毒藥一樣席捲全身，迷幻的快樂之中，像個傻子一樣的笑著，一圈、一圈、一圈的旋轉，直到最後一線理智都碎落崩解，頭重腳輕昏眩拙劣的踉蹌向前，敞開雙臂，Die緊緊環住了Toshiya的脖子，親手奪取僅屬於自己、覬覦已久的懷抱。</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p>⠀<br/>
他決定重置。</p><p>棒球也好足球也好，都不會第一次就出局不是嗎？至少要三次，或者、黃牌紅牌警告的機會，就當機場那天也好，夜店那次也好，全都聽錯了、看錯了，缺乏睡眠、酒精中毒產生的幻...聽...？</p><p>對，不管了，就是這樣。</p><p>Die在薰疑惑的視線中，用雙手手掌搓了搓臉，提振精神。</p><p>「沒事沒事，喔對你剛說棒球，我最近幾場都——」</p><p>「我什麼都沒說。」</p><p>Die乾乾的啊了一聲，「是、是嗎？」</p><p>在薰愈挑愈高的眉毛前，Die感覺到了巨大的壓力，低無意義的撥了幾下毫無意義的和弦，裝忙。</p><p>反正什麼事都沒有，太累了，就像對薰這樣走神而已吧，神經過敏、神經過敏，不需要在意。Die兀自散亂的點頭，裝作在打節拍似的。</p><p>想太多。自我感覺良好，太忙太久沒瀉火，太悠閒了才會想這些有的沒的煩惱。</p><p>他決定了，這就是事實。</p><p> </p><p>像是水中冒著泡泡一樣，模糊不清晰一下一下敲著陣痛腦袋的聲響，Die從迷茫混沌的深處醒來，趴在上鋪探出腦袋，眨眼適應窗戶洒落的刺眼陽光，他伸手遮了遮，瞇了瞇宿醉浮腫的雙眼，遲鈍的試圖聚焦外頭公共空間的動靜。</p><p>「你沒有午餐、你沒有午餐~」</p><p>Toshiya正欠揍的跳上跳下揮舞手中的泡麵包裝，從意識茫然的深處撈起破碎的念頭，Die想，要是沒記錯的話，這是最後一包了吧？而下一秒，與Toshiya相對沈默枯瘦的身影，立刻證實了他的猜測——Shinya起腳，原本就著身高優勢活蹦亂跳的Toshiya，瞬間蜷縮成蝦米。</p><p>「？！」就連半睡半醒的Die看了都忍不住嘶聲。</p><p>Shinya揚了揚下巴，將戰利品好好的護在身後就要撤退，電光石火的瞬間，一臉扭曲摀著男性驕傲的所在之處的某人，野心不死的用力拽了眼前人的腿，Shinya的牛仔褲差點直接從纖細的腰滑下來，行動受到限制，Toshiya像是橄欖球員一樣攔腰撲了過去，掙扎低呼聲之中，兩人消失在沙發後方，Die的視界之外。</p><p>……哎呀。</p><p>今天的Shinya和Toshiya，還是一樣那麼的可愛。</p><p>但實在有夠幼稚，說真的一點兒風度、一點兒形象都沒有，Die無聲笑了笑，心想，也不知道要是粉絲們看見他們這樣的一面會怎麼想，好險「證人」向來只有自己。</p><p>思緒至此，Die滿足的咂嘴，又臉色一變呸呸起來——</p><p>「喝太多了啊...」漫不經心的碎唸著這類的話語，臉上卻沒有絲毫反省的痕跡，畢竟這有什麼辦法呢？每個城鎮的調酒都各有特色，不抓緊機會享受，難道要繼續每晚躺著胡思亂想等發霉不成？重新閉上昏眩的雙眼， Die想，鼻尖與唇舌中都還品嚐的到夜晚的熱情的味道。</p><p>悠閒鬆散的枕著後腦，Die覺得自己的個性，挺適合西方這樣自我而隨心所欲的步調的。</p><p>享樂主義。清空腦袋，裡面總之什麼都沒有也沒關係，聲色光影給予了足夠的刺激，反正其他多餘的思考，在炎炎夏日裡，也只會使人更加厭煩。</p><p>最近，Die發現自己有個不為人知的技能。</p><p>只要把自我調侃無限放大成幽默的音調，久了就能對「真實」深信不疑，如此，就能與當事人x2重新自然開心的相處，什麼也不會搞砸了；他全心投入工作中，剩餘的時間充實的一刻不留白投入社交周旋派對約酒。</p><p>關閉腦袋裡反覆播放質疑的每個細節，白日裡壓抑的夜裡或許會幻化成夢境，但無所謂，只要堅持到連夢都反覆累積與記憶糾纏分不清，真實與虛幻揉絞在一塊再也分辨不開，每一幀畫面濃厚了自我質疑的不確定性，Shinya牽著自己掌心的柔軟，十指交扣時的熱度，Toshiya幾乎要發亮的笑容，『沒事啊。就是看著你。你好看。』這樣的話，全都終究會像是夏日消暑的霜淇淋，快速溶解在美洲西部毒辣的陽光下，手中除了乳白殘餘的粘膩感，什麼也不剩。</p><p>⠀ </p><p>沒有。 </p><p>⠀ </p><p>打死結、封鎖、把鑰匙扔掉，沉到瑪里雅納海溝，全都拋到腦袋遺忘的縫隙，記憶也好現狀也好，全都不需要。不適的橫躺在過於狹小密閉的臥鋪，被子糾纏著小腿，Die眩暈著大口喘息，腿根抽搐顫抖，他眉頭緊鎖的閉上眼，甩甩頭，鬆手胡亂的擦拭——什麼也沒做，什麼也沒看到，收攏了汗濕的手掌心，裡頭什麼都沒有，他不是變態。</p><p>這只是最純粹的欣賞，單純想要護著年紀小的團員。那為什麼對京沒有這樣的感情呢？他也比自己小——</p><p>答案他不知道，但總之，首先，他是個正常人，不是個變態。</p><p>⠀『有沒有  稍微   迷住。  一點？』 </p><p>他不是變態，Shinya也不是，只是玩笑，有什麼好要反應過度的呢？</p><p>Toshiya也不是個變態，他是、那麼的純粹的、甚至到了傻氣小孩子心性的人啊，手掌卻為什麼那麼的成熟粗糙？該死的，絕對沒有辨識錯誤的可能，不是女性的力道，要是伸進了後腰衣服底下，絕對又刺激、又舒服——</p><p>夏日正中午，汗水濕透的仿佛要將一切都要融化殆盡，要將受困在這冷氣時靈時不靈的破巴士中的Die，逼到絕境。</p><p>胃裡空空如也，Die卻驟然翻身乾嘔。</p><p>昏眩的臆想與熱度中，他艱難的咽了咽口水。酸澀苦臭的味道擴散，鼻腔充斥著同樣腥臭濃郁的氣味，他忍受不了了，掙扎著爬起來，頭重腳輕的跑下床鋪的階梯，跪在公共區小冰箱前方，伸手焦躁的撈著摸索，乒乒乓乓碰撞的聲響，撞倒了什麼都顧及不暇，魯莽不顧一切到像是毒癮犯了的患者似的，冰涼的玻璃瓶身貼在掌心裡，心臟才終於稍稍落回了該在的地方。</p><p>敲開瓶蓋的聲響清脆，Die仰頭、正當午的就這麼一口接著一口喝了起來，直到心緒漸穩，直到心悸的反應歇息，他停頓下來微微喘氣，感受著酒精的作用一點一點壓過原本宿醉的生理反應，就這樣，熟練的利用胃酸與酒水交替侵蝕洗滌著身心，最近總是如此。</p><p>⠀<br/>
⠀<br/>
⠀</p><p>⠀ </p><p>⠀ </p><p> ⠀</p><p>待續。 </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>這...是小甜餅，請看看我真誠的雙眼。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>